gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
War Machine
War Machine is a multiplayer map in Gears of War and Gears of War 2, set in a darkened train station. It returns in the form of a pristine train station in a COG settlement in Gears of War 4 as part of a free map DLC that Season Pass owners could play exclusively from February 7th, 2017.Gears of War 4 Celebrates Valentine’s Day with Torque Bow Tag and New Maps It became available to all players on February 14th, 2017, but is only available for private play if the Season Pass has been purchased or the map is separately downloaded. Overview War Machine is set in a train station. The opposing teams spawn at ticket counters on far sides of the map. Unlike the other maps, both teams spawn in relatively close proximity. In the center of the map, there are two parallel tracks with a small divider, with the power weapons spread at equal distances along the divider. Weapons Placement This map is the only map to feature the Troika Heavy Machine Gun, which is placed right in the round area in the map. Teams emerging from their spawns must charge up the ramp and take the elevated platform, which is host to the turret. The Troika's usefulness is limited, however, because of the extensive cover provided throughout the map and the inability for the gunner to see behind him. On the far side of the Troika turret's platform, there is a Longshot Sniper Rifle hidden within a grid of useful sandbags. This location is often the site of intense and prolonged combat, as the sandbags provide very good protection against enemies and the Troika. On the divider and spaced between the sniper rifle and the Troika is the Torque Bow, laying in open sight. Furthermore, two frag grenades spawn just outside the ticket counters of both sides - easily accessible right after spawning. Strategies The close proximity may be useful to some players, as instead of deviating and going for the weapons, people can just go and meet the enemies head on. This would be a strategy that the enemy may not be thinking about, and you can hopefully net some kills. That's not saying much though; the Longshot is really useful in this map, as it can shoot long range, and this is what you would want. There are lots of places to hide and with no obvious point of interest (unlike in other maps, where teams start at opposite ends and meet at the center), it's common for teams to break up, with stragglers wandering on their own. This makes a good opportunity to set up ambushes; there's no obvious direction and flow to the map, so it's hard to predict where enemies will be. Use this to your advantage as well. Also, going on the Troika is a good strategy because it covers most of the map including the sniper, Torque Bow, grenades and both spawns. Usually the majority of the battle occurs in the middle or at one of the spawns. Picking up grenades is also a good strategy because the map is filled with cover spots and tight places where the grenades are key. The same thing that goes for the Torque Bow; if you torque one person, they'll probably panic and run into their teammates. Gears 2 Strategy Other than the Troika, strategies for War Machine remain virtually the same. It is still a tight quarters map with tons of cover and hiding places and frequent chaos down below. Environment Nothing much has changed in this dark, dreary train station. A dark blue hue surrounds players in this graphically updated multiplayer map. The area where the Troika had been juts out in a half circle onto the area below, which is also surrounded on its backside by sandbags. Where a probable ticket counter sits where players may travel behind it. Weapons The main weapon change has been the replacement of the Troika by the Mulcher. Out of spawn, players can either choose to go to the back of the map to pick up the Longshot Sniper Rifle or pick up either Ink Grenades or Bolo Grenades, depending on the round. The main area has a Boomshot/Torque Bow alternating rounds. Next to the aforementioned weapons, a Boom Shield spawns up every round. A Gorgon Pistol and a Boltok Pistol spawn behind where the Mulcher area is. They, too, swap every round. Gears 2 Trivia *The Dark Corners map pack for Gears of War 2 features this map as one of the seven it contains. It is an almost exact copy of the original, save for the fact that the Troika has been replaced by a Mulcher, and frags/inks are closer to spawn, rather than by the Torque Bow/Boomshot in Gears of War *Afraid of the Dark is an achievement that requires one game on multiplayer from this map to receive. *Did not go Gentle is an achievement that requires one win on multiplayer from this map to receive. *Be Careful What You Wish For is an achievement one can get by completing waves 1-10 of Horde. References